-Dead Children-
by Oneshenti
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra, o Baruch Cohen una estrella pop de 20 años. Y... Spencer Wright, un fantasma de 14 años de edad ex-aspirante a Cineasta. Ambos con dudas, respecto al otro, y con cosas claras, respecto al otro. Y asi de manera sucesiva. ¿No es curioso? No, no lo es. [Ectofeature UA] [Ghost!Spencer Alive!Billy]


**¡HOLO DONITAS!**

**Bien…. Eh regresado… y con otro fic para atrasarme en los demás :'D  
Bueno, cabe destacar algo aquí… ya que no se si es claro el fic o no :v…  
Spencer esta muerto :v… MUERTO MUERTO… MUERTO… *ECO(?)*  
Y pos Billy esta Vivo :v… solo es una aclaración de una cosa random que se me ocurrio o3o  
Bien… espero que les guste este sensual prologo, por que… YOLO, al principio solo iba a ser un One-shot… pero…  
La presión… (?)  
Asi que sin mas…**

**¡EL SENSUAL FIC QUE ARA QUE ME ATRASE EN OTROS, O TAL VEZ NO!**

_**Un Inútil prologo**_

-Bien, colócate ahí…

Billy joe cobra, un chico de unos 20 años estaba en medio de la gran terraza de su mansión, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y con una cara llena de molestia, pero que trataba de demostrar algo de tolerancia a lo que sucedía.  
Su cabello color negro, estaba peinado como siempre hacia atrás. Se cruzó de brazos, y hecho un bufido. Tratando de llamar la atención de su acompañante, un chiquillo de 14 años de edad…

Que era un fantasma.

-¿Ahora que Billy? muestra una mejor cara a la cámara- exclamo el chico, mientras que flotaba en el aire, y en su mano derecha sostenía una cámara digital, con la cual estaba grabando lo que él llama, una película. El mencionado aparto la vista, mostrándose algo molesto por aquello.

-Claro que quiero.- Contesto, mientras que continuaba en la misma posición. – ¡pero ya van casi 2 horas que estas grabándome!- Reclamo, para empezar a caminar fuera de escena.

El chico de piel azulada simplemente hizo un ligero puchero. Bajo su cámara, y con algo de recelo la apago, acomodando la pantalla plegable del aparato. –Bah, no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan amargado, Billy- Dijo el espectro del chico mientras se acercaba nuevamente al mencionado en su frase anterior. Frunciendo el ceño. –hoy se supone que no grabaras nada de tu música ni nada por el estilo. No tienes por qué estar apurado, bobo.- Se cruzó de brazos, y continuo flotando cercas del joven pelinegro, quien entro al hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creída, para que entiendan.

-En realidad no~ pero hay un día que se está acercando~- canturreo, para mirar de reojo al chico, quien de vez en cuando daba giros en el aire para tratar de bajar su nivel de aburrimiento, ya que al ser invisible para muchos no le daba mucha diversión, aunque aún podía hacer películas, y era algo que agradecía. –Spence, ¿sabes que día es?-

Spencer Wright. Aquel fantasma de un chico de tan solo 14 años negó con la cabeza, con un deje de aburrimiento, para ponerse de cabeza y dejando que sus brazos colgaran como si de trapo se tratasen. –No tengo ni la más remota idea, hermano.- Frunció el ceño con la misma extraña posición que tenía.

Billy rio un poco, cubriéndose la boca para ello, se tiro al sofá de la grande sala de estar y rio a rienda suelta. -¡EL ECTOPLASMA TE HACE MAS OLVIDADIZO QUE DE COSTUMBRE HERMANO!- alcanzo a decir entre las estruendosas risas que echaba.

El espectro que seguía volteado de cabeza continúo así, cruzándose de brazos, sin darle mucha importancia. –Enserio Billy, eres TAN gracioso.- Rodo los ojos. Para que disimuladamente meter su dedo menique en su oído, y fingir limpiarlo un poco. Solo por si las dudas.

-He~- el pelinegro se secó unas cuantas lagrimas pequeñas que se habían estancado en sus ojos color negro como el carbón, debido al acto de reír como si no hubiera un maldito mañana. Se tocó un poco el estómago, arrugando la camisa amarilla de líneas que llevaba puesta junto con su chaqueta verde de siempre y su corbata de solo rojo. Tomo aire y luego hecho un suspiro con una sonrisa extensa. –Eres demasiado olvidadizo amiguito.- Dijo el azabache para que de una forma algo rápida enderezada al menor de piel azulada y colocara su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Bah- Spencer suspiro.

-¿bah?- Billy arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa algo picara. –Sabes que Cobra hace las mejores fiestas de todas~- le susurro cerrando un poco la lejanía con el chico.

-Se, claro…- Contesto sin darle importancia al joven azabache. –Narcisista.- Susurro escupiendo la palabra al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el chico. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vamos hermano! Tu sabes de lo que hablo~- se separó de el con un sonrisa casi como siempre.

-Tal vez.- El espectro se dignó a sonreír de manera tenue mientras flotaba en el aire. –Tal vez no.- Hecho una risilla. Se estiro un poco, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Billy sonrió. –deja de hacerte el difícil Spencer.-Comento con una sonrisa y con su aun ceja arqueada.

-Claro lo que digas cobra.- Spencer se recostó en el aire. Dejo caer sus brazos como tenia costumbre y miro hacia arriba. Cerro los ojos y tomo una larga bocanada de aire. De la piel azulada de Spencer se podía ver hacia el otro lado, cosa obvia ya que no es un cuerpo sólido, solo para Billy.

De alguna manera.

Billy hizo una mueca de inseguridad, que, no sabía exactamente por qué la hacía. –Hmp…- miro al chico que flotaba en la sala como si nada. Inflo sus mejillas por un momento, viéndolo volar por ahí. -¿El ecto sigue en tu cabeza? ¿O ya recordaste?- Le dijo para volverse a sentar en el gran sillón de la igualmente grande sala de estar.

Spencer frunció el ceño. Hecho un suspiro y abrió sus ojos solo para rodarlos con molestia. Después de que lo había quitado de hacer un video musical, ya que era la primera vez que hacia uno. ¿Lo estaba molestando en lo que se supone sería un pequeña siesta? Los fantasmas, por más jóvenes que sean, también necesitan dormir. Hecho un bufido, y miro de reojo al peli negro.

-¿sale tu disco, no?

-¡Hasta que lo recuerdas, hermanito!

-¿y planeas hacer una fiesta, cierto?

-¡Tú sabes!

Spencer sonrió como si un niño pequeño tramando una travesura se tratara. Voló hacia el azabache hasta quedar frente a él. Al menos habría una fiesta, y eso significa gente a quien asustar para hacer películas de terror. Si, el pequeño Spencer estaba emocionado por la idea de otra fiesta esta semana.

Si, esta semana ya habían pasado 2 fiestas, y con esta sería la tercera, y es lo mínimo, ya que Billy acostumbraba tener una fiesta al día, y no entendía muy bien cómo es que soportaba hacer aquello y dar lo mejor de sí en la disquera.

-Hermano~… ¡será la mejor fiesta que veras!

-Eh visto muy buenas, Billy, dudo que les ganes- Spencer se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a un lado del azabache.

-Pero todas esas han sido de Cobra~- se apuntó a si mismo con sus pulgares. –Obvio puedo hacer una mucho mejor.-Guiño el ojo al chico menor de piel azulada. Este solo rio un poco, con un sonroso en sus mejillas que no era para nada notable ante los ojos del pelinegro.

-Has lo que quieras, ¿todavía tienes el contrato de por vida con el "limpia todo" o como se llame?- Pregunto como suele hacerlo antes de que una fiesta comience en la casa de Billy Joe Cobra. Seguía sonriendo a pesar del tono algo amargado que tenía.

Billy asintió energéticamente. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa -¿entonces, Hermano saurio? ¿Cuento con tu fantasmagórica aparición~?- le pregunto al menor.

Spencer rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-pero claro.

**PROLOGO… PROLOGO… PROLOGO…. *ECO DE NUEVO*  
Bueh… espero que les haya llamado la atención esta madre e.e….  
Todo es recibido en una sensual review uwu…  
Espero que me den chucherías, y… donitas… con… piernas de PUTA. C:  
¡ADIOS! (030)9**


End file.
